fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Judy
The Truth of Judgement and Punishment, also know as Judy, is the sibling and counterpart to Mercer. Appearance Judy, like her creator Mason and counterpart Mercer, has no gender or determined physical form, however, she prefers to be a female with long blonde hair while on Earth and is always referred to as female by Mercer. However to those that are brought before her she takes the form of a near featureless copy of themselves with a disturbing grin during their Judgement. History Judy was created by her Father at the same time as her brother, both of them being given a specific task that encompassed half of the Universe. Mercer's task was to grant Mercy and Forgiveness and ensuring that Judy's punishments were fair and just and to reward them if they learned and evolved past the issues that caused Judy punish them in the first place. He also was the force of Creation in the Universe. Judy's task was to punish and judge those who attempt to circumvent equivalent exchange and human transmutation. However if one manages to learn from this experience and change for the better than she is genuinely pleased. She is also the force of Destruction in the Universe. A little over 400 years ago Judy and Mercer both sensed the door to their Creator's Domain being opened for a moment and something from behind it was taken. Judy was not as interested in this event as Mercer was, and decided to stay at the Gate while he went to investigate. Upon Mercer returning after he started being worshiped by the inhabitants of Xing, with Judy playfully grilled him about it for a time. When Izumi Curtis attempted to revive her child Judy punished her, taking a few of her internal organs as judgment. Later when the Elric Brothers performed human transmutation to attempt to bring their mother back to life Judy performed her duty, however, when attempting to take Alphonse's entire existence Mercer intervened. He told her to merely take his body instead, allowing his soul to be retrieved by Edward at the cost of the older Elric's arm. Judy also released a soul into Mercer's care at his request and when she asked him why he wanted that specific soul he merely grinned, saying it was a secret. Present Day Judy appeared to Mercer after his encounter with the Elric Brothers, asking him why he is so interested in those two despite their heritage. Mercer admitted to her that it was because he wants to convince them to stop Father along with Hoenheim. Abilities Judy, as the Truth of Judgement and Punishment, is an extremely powerful being equal to Mercer and only surpassed by Mason. Her true power is far beyond alchemy, and she is considered nigh-omnipotent due to only being limited by Mason and Mercer. Judy can affect things on a universal scale. Judy is able to pass a punishment on humans that attempt human transmutation or to circumvent equivalent exchange, taking an ironic piece of the humans that attempt the former while causing a random, negative event to occur with the latter. When she assumes a corporeal form Judy could perform extremely powerful alchemy and is easily able to induce nuclear fusion and fission in an atom, creating a star in her hand, however, she admits that the reconstruction part is more difficult for her than any other part of the alchemic process. In order to demonstrate that she was, in fact, the Truth of Judgement and Punishment to Edward Elric, Judy transformed him into a girl, then undid it when the now female Ed demanded after some time. Like Mercer she considers this to be a low level ability compared to what Father could've done when he was containing God. Judy can also perform alchemy without movement and regenerate to a similar degree that Hoenheim and Father can. In addition to these abilities, Judy is extremely fast and strong, being equal to Mercer. Vulnerabilities Despite Judy being powerful, she is not almighty. * Mason: her creator can defeat her almost effortlessly, and when Father contained him she was unable to enforce alchemic laws on the Homonculus until he was defeated. * Mercer: Mercer and Judy are equal in every way and a fight between them would last forever. * Philosopher's Stone: As these stones are made from the priceless material that is the human soul it is difficult for Judy to enact equivalent exchange on those who use them to power alchemy. Contrary to popular belief the souls are sent to their resting place after being used up instead of ceasing to exist. Category:Characters Category:Female